The human eye is a generally spherical structure, or eyeball, of a living tissue called “sclera,” which is normally white. An opening in the front of the eye, called a pupil, permits entry of light into the eyeball, through the lens of the eye and onto the retina. The size of the pupil is controlled by an iris, which has a natural color. When reference to a person's eye color is made in day-to-day conversation, it is normally the color of the iris that is referred to. In front of the pupil and iris is the cornea. Covering the front of the eyeball and the inner linings of the eyelids is a thin transparent tissue called the conjunctiva. The conjunctiva is normally moist and can move relative to the sclera upon which it rests. The space underneath the conjunctiva (such as between the conjunctiva and the sclera) is called the “subconjunctival space”.
An attempt at eye coloration that was widely reported involved eye tattooing, in which, with some 40 needle pricks, a blue ink was introduced into the subconjunctival space of the eye for purposes of body ornamentation. The methodology was dangerous and the results are still not completely known. That is, reports of whether or not the eye tattoo volunteer went blind are pending.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,466 was issued to Moncada on Nov. 8, 1998 for an EYE COLOR HIGHLIGHTING CONTACT LENS that features a contact lens with patterns of colored radial lines outside a central clear circular area. The contact lens is removable.
Several patents have been issued for surgical contrast coloration methods that assist the surgeon in visualizing tissues of eye. U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,127 was issued to Homer on Oct. 23, 2001 for a METHOD OF ALTERATION OF IRIS PIGMENTATION that features using laser beams of various frequencies to destroy selected pigments in the iris and thereby change the color of the iris. U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,526 was issued to Snyder, et al., on Feb. 17, 2004 for a OPTHALMOLOGICAL SURGERY COLORANT AND DELIVERY SYSTEM that features the use of a temporary, selectively administered, contrast stain in retinal and cataract surgery to aid the surgeon in distinguishing various tissues of the eye. U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,480 issued to Coroneo on Apr. 9, 2002 for METHODS FOR VISUALIZING THE ANTERIOR LENS CAPSULE OF THE HUMAN EYE features use of trypan blue for enhanced visualization of the anterior lens capsule during cataract surgery. U.S. Pat. No. 6,372,449 issued to Coroneo on Apr. 16, 2002 for OPTHALMIC METHODS AND USES features the use of trypan blue to identify membranes and structures within the eye. U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,769 issued to Holmen on Mar. 18, 2003 for METHOD FOR USE IN CATARACT SURGERY features the use of active agents to destroy epithelial cells during cataract surgery and provides for a dye accompanying the active agents to assist the surgeon in visualizing the active agents during introduction and subsequent removal of the active agents and the dye. The existing surgical methods are primarily focused on enhancing the surgeon's ability of visualize the tissues, are short term methods, and are not directed towards cosmetic surgery. Colored implants are known in eye surgery (see US20060036318 A1 to Foulkes published Feb. 16, 2006 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,037,337 B2 to Carriazo May 2, 2006). Staining a cornea in a healthy eye is also known (WO1995003017 to Robbins, et al., published Feb. 2, 1995).
The inventor, an ophthalmologist, has recognized a need for an improved cosmetic eye coloring system that does not introduce the risks of eye tattooing, implanting, or corneal modification. In order to meet those needs, and to solve related problems, the inventor has developed the novel eye coloring system of the present invention.